disneykilalaprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Belle
Belle Belle is a fictional character and one of the two protagonists of the Disney animated film, Beauty and the Beast and its two sequels, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and its several spin-offs, including Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World. She is also an official Disney Princess. In the story Belle is the fourth of the Disney Princesses to appear. Kilala comes into her world during the events of "Beauty and the Beast". Belle is portrayed as being kind, gentle and sweet. Despite facing problems with Beast, she continues to believe in him, knowing that he's just shy and unable to confess his feelings. She later gives advice to Kilala, telling her that she believes that if you nurture your love, it will bear fruit one day. Later, when the Beast confesses his feelings by giving her a watch, she accepts it happily, telling him that she will treasure it. Before Kilala leaves, Belle gives her an amber that came from inside the watch. Personality Belle is a young woman living in the French countryside with her father, an inventor. She's a lovely free-thinker who likes to read and go on adventures within her own imagination. She is not shy and is not afraid to speak her mind, especially in tight situations, though she can be slightly hesitant when nervous. She is very compassionate and takes care of those in need. She can be stubborn and always tries to protect people she truly loves. She's also very patient towards others. A true dreamer and a lover of fantasy and adventure, Belle is a shrewd nonconformist for her time in many ways. The most pronounced is her love of books, excitement and knowledge, which the townspeople find odd for a woman. Gaston says to her at one point, "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and...thinking...". Belle also does not care about appearances, whether they pertain to herself or anyone else. This is highly ironic, considering she is seen as the most beautiful woman in her village. In the song Belle, a woman sings, "It's no wonder than her name means beauty. Her looks have got no parallel."Later on, Belle changes her view of the world. In the beginning she craves adventure and excitement, but after her days with the Beast, she grows to see that she no longer needs her childhood dreams and she sees that she likes life how it is now that she's found her love. Dress Belle is first seen wearing a simple blue-and-white dress, accompanied by brown ballet flats, a white apron, and a blue hair ribbon. Outdoors, Belle wears a dark blue coat. While in the castle, Belle wears a green party dress with a green coat and a pink party dress with a red cloak. In the iconic ballroom scene, Belle wears her yellow ball gown. She also wears yellow court shoes, yellow evening gloves, and a gold barrette. In Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Belle wears her blue dress. At the end, she wears a red party dress for the Christmas party. In Belle's Magical World, Belle wears her blue dress.﻿ ﻿ Category:http://disneykilalaprincess.wikia.com/wiki/Belle Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princesses Category:Princesses of Hearts Category:Belle Category:Paige O'hara Category:Paige O'hara/Characters Category:Jodi Benson Category:Jodi Benson/Characters Category:Babes Category:Paige O'Hara Category:Paige O'Hara/Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters